Petición inesperada
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman:Cartyle: En una tarde de lluvia, Kyle recibe una grata sorpresa por parte de quién menos se imagina... Regalo para JeyDS y Karasu Kuroi. :-


**_Buenas tardes, gente!_  
**

**_Feliz sábado tengan todos ustedes! Aquí les caigo con un Kyman alho cursilón, sólo que esta vez lo escribí como un regalo de cumpleaños para la genial artista italiana JeyDS (el 14 de mayo cumple años) y para Karasu Kuroi, quien, según fuentes llamados "Deviantart", cumple años también este mes, así que, chicas, este es mi regalo para ustedes! ^_^. Por el momento les dejo con la versión en español y más tarde les dejaré con la versión en inglés._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Petición inesperada.**

* * *

**Dedicado a: _JeyDS y a Karasu Kuroi. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NIÑAS!_**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en South Park.

Kyle Broflovski , de 18 años, estaba sentado en el sofá con Ike, su hermano pequeño de 12 años, jugando "Call of Duty 3".

- ¡Argh! – exclamaba Kyle mientras apretaba furiosamente los botones del control de la consola - ¡Ike, cúbreme!

- ¡Eso es lo que hago! – exclamaba el pequeño de origen canadiense - ¡Cuidado, Kyle!

- ¡Ya lo tengo!

De repente, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Kyle muy molesto - ¡¿Quién coño será?

- No lo sé, ni me interesa – espetó Ike muy concentrado en el videojuego.

- Pues que se joda la persona que esté en la puerta.

Dicho esto, Kyle se volvió a concentrar en el juego, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que volvieron a sonar con más insistencia el timbre. Intentó ignorar el mentado timbrazo, pero la insistencia fue tal, que hizo que el pelirrojo se volviera hacia su hermanito y le dijera:

- Detén el juego un momento. Voy a ver quién toca la puerta.

- Ok.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, colocó el control en la mesa y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – exclamaba mientras ponía su mano en la perilla.

No obstante, al abrir la puerta, vio que no había nadie en la entrada… Salvo un ramo de rosas rojas con una caja en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – susurró mientras recogía las cosas del suelo y entraba a la casa.

- ¿Quién era, Kyle? – le inquirió Ike - ¿Y qué son esas cosas?

- No lo sé… Excepto que es para mí.

- ¡¿Qué?

Ike se levantó intempestivamente y se acercó a Kyle, quien colocó encima de la mesa de la cocina la caja y puso las rosas en un florero. Sin que su hermano se lo pidiera, el canadiense tomó un cuchillo y abrió el sello de la caja para ver su contenido.

- ¡Ike! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – le reprendió Kyle.

- Sólo quiero ver qué tiene adentro.

- Ugh… Ok… Veamos qué hay ahí… Dentro.

Los dos se quedaron mudos de sorpresa cuando vieron que dentro de la caja había una carta, una pequeña caja color rojo carmesí, un DVD, un CD y un conjunto de regalos.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Ike – ¡¿Todo esto es para ti?

- B-bueno… Realmente… Esto es… Inesperado. Es decir… Me siento muy abrumado.

- ¿Puedo tomar la carta? Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que dice.

- Bueno…

- Por favor… ¿Siiiiii?

- Uhmmm… Bien, puedes… Puedes abrirla y leerla…

- ¡Siiii!

- ¡Pero…!

Ike se detuvo mientras que Kyle añadió:

- No se lo digas a mamá ni a papá. Puede ser algo sumamente embarazoso y lo último que quiero es escuchar a mamá jodiéndome con sus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! – asintió el niño con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el sobre, lo abría y desdoblaba la carta para luego empezar a leer:

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_¡Hola, Kyle!_

_¿Adivina quién soy? _

_Uhmmm… Supongo que sabrás quién soy por la letra, pero si no lo has adivinado, significa que no eres tan listo como crees._

_Bien, se supone que debería de decírtelo dentro de un par de años, ¡pero carajo, ya no quiero esperar! Ya no quiero esperar a que una noche asalte tu cama y te haga el amor como ningún otro…_

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

Kyle palideció mientras que Ike comentó:

- Veo que alguien anda detrás de tu culo.

- Continúa, Ike, por favor… ¿Qué más dice?

- Bueno… ¡Ejem!

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_Ya no quiero esperar a que un día aparezca a las puertas de tu casa con unos mariachis cantándote "Cielito Lindo" y "Tecalitlán". Ya no quiero esperar a abrazarte frente a todos y decirte esas dulces palabras que las guardo muy dentro de mí mismo... Ya no quiero esperar en confesarte que te amo, te adoro, y que eres lo más bello que ha pasado en mi vida._

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

- Kyle, definitivamente hay alguien que está enamorado de ti.

Kyle tomó la carta de las manos de Ike y continuó leyendo.

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_No obstante, sé que tal vez nunca me harás ni un jodido caso ni mucho menos me creerás si te dijera lo que realmente siento por ti… Pero creo que vale la pena decírtelo de una vez y no esperar mucho tiempo._

_De seguro viste el ramo de rosas rojas, que son tus flores favoritas, y la caja sellada, la cual de seguro abriste por curiosidad para ver qué contiene; bien, dentro de la caja hay un pequeño estuche color rojo, un DVD y un CD de música. Recoge el estuche, pon el CD en el minicomponente de la sala y el DVD en el televisor, luego aprieta el botón del minicomponente para reproducir el CD y enseguida pon a reproducir el DVD._

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

Kyle puso la carta encima de la mesa y, volviéndose hacia Ike, le dijo:

- Ayúdame a retirar el Xbox; tengo que poner este DVD en el reproductor y este CD en el minicomponente.

- Ok.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron manos a la obra quitando la consola y conectando los cables del reproductor de DVD y Blu-Ray. Después, tal y como decía la carta, recogió el estuche, puso el CD en el minicomponente y apretó el botón de "Play".

La canción que empezó a sonar en ese momento era una de David Guetta llamada "If We Ever", la favorita de Kyle. Luego, el pelirrojo fue hacia el televisor y apretó el botón "Play" para reproducir el DVD; lo que vieron ambos hermanos hizo que la boca de Kyle cayera de asombro.

En la película estaba nada más ni nada menos que Eric Cartman, su amirival. El gordo… Bueno, ni tan gordo, ya que bajó de peso luego de que le diagnosticaran males cardiacos por su sobrepeso, pero en fin… El tipo estaba ahí, sentado, vestido con una playera de Pearl Jam que dejaba entrever una musculatura discreta. Con una sonrisa, dijo:

_- ¡Hola, Kahl! ¿Cómo estás? Si estás viendo esto, es porque ya recibiste la caja con las cosas que hay adentro así como el ramo de rosas que cazan perfecto con el color de tu cabello…_

Kyle se sonrojó mientras que Ike no paraba de hacerle "Uuuyyy! Kyle tiene novio".

_- Y me imagino que habrás puesto el CD con tu canción favorita, esa de David Guetta que, en mi opinión, es la más perfecta para ti…_

- ¡Awww! – exclamó Ike.

_- Ahora… Tal vez sea el momento de responderte la pregunta "¿Por qué coño ese culón está haciendo todo esto?". Bien… Hago esto porque te amo. Te amo y… Viejo… No sé cómo pedirte esto… pero… Abre el estuche mejor…_

Kyle, quien tenía entre sus manos el estuche, lo abrió… Y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver que el contenido de la cajita era nada más ni nada menos que un anillo de compromiso de oro de 18 kilates diamantado.

Ike se quedó estupefacto mientras que Cartman concluía:

_- Si abriste el estuche… Abre la puerta de tu casa…_

Kyle corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Y ahí, de pie bajo la lluvia y frente a él, estaba el mentado Eric Cartman, respirando entrecortadamente, con una mirada serena nunca antes vista por nadie. Ataviado con una camisa arremangada de color gris claro y pantalones de mezclilla, y con la incertidumbre en el timbre de voz, le saludó:

- Hola, Kyle…

- Hola… Eric.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos; Kyle había invitado a Eric a pasar adentro con señas, pero él se negó y le dijo:

- Kyle… Te amo… Te amo y… Sé que esto suena la cosa más estúpida que a un idiota como yo podría ocurrírsele, pero… Creo que no está de más intentarlo…

Y suspirando, añadió:

- K-Kyle… Uhmmm… ¿Quieres… Quieres… Casarte conmigo?

Ike, quien se encontraba detrás de ellos, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la ternura mientras que Kyle empezó a llorar de la emoción; nunca antes había pensado que aquél neonazi sociópata lo amara ni mucho menos que le hiciera una petición matrimonial tan repentina.

De hecho, jamás pensó que iba a ser correspondido sentimentalmente. Kyle había empezado a tener sentimientos más profundos que el supuesto odio que le tenía desde que eran pequeños. El saber que el gordo también tuviera ese mismo sentimiento hizo que su corazón se sintiera reconfortado.

Se volvió hacia su hermanito, quien con una sonrisa le dio asentimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que tomara esa oportunidad, obedeciendo al noble sentimiento que tenía por él… Y, obedeciendo por primera vez a su corazón, se abalanzó encima de Eric y, besándolo, le respondió:

- Sí… Sí quiero.

Eric enseguida lo besó con mayor pasión y lo abrazó muy feliz de escuchar aquella respuesta bajo aquella lluvia vespertina.

- Te amo, mi dulce pelirrojo…

- Yo también… Mi dulce culón.

Ambos rieron bajo la lluvia. Ike, por su parte, no podía aguantar las lágrimas de la emoción.

El canadiense fue directamente a la cocina, en donde descolgó el teléfono, marcó un número y, al escuchar la voz de un chico del otro lado de la línea, comentó:

- Stan, soy yo, Ike.

_- ¡Hola, Ike! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?_

Con una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro, le respondió:

- No creerás lo que acaba de pasar justo ahora…

* * *

**_¿Les gustó? Sé que salió cursi, pero hice lo mejor que pude :-). ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
